Riza Brenner
|-|Riza Brenner= |-|Kajiri Kamui Kagura= Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 1-A Name: Riza Brenner, "Babylon Magdalena", Tenma Momiji Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Female Age: 96 Classification: Longinus Dreizhen Orden #11 | Hadou God Cell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Durability Negation, Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly within Gladsheimr), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Soul Manipulation (Can puppeteer the dead), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resurrection] (via Pallida Mors) | All previous abilities as well as Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Immortality (Type 1,3,4,5,10), Conceptual Manipulation, Abstract, Probability Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, transduality Attack Potency: Unknown (Uses Tubal Cain to fight instead of fighting herself) | Outerversal Level (Inhabits the same existence as a Hadou God) Speed: Unknown | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact levels unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Unknown | Outeversal Level Durability: At least City level+ likely Mountain level (Regular LDO members are completely impervious to any weapons made by mankind including Tsar bombs) | Outerversal Level Stamina: Unknown '''| '''Limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Palida Mors (Her relic which can resurrect the dead should they wear the mask) Intelligence: Is proficient in magic and occultism and able to control Tubal Cain and prevent him from going berserk Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Longinus Dreizehn Orden - an organization formed in the shadow of Nazi Germany, which used the supernatural forces that combine science and magic. Each of the 13 military capabilities are comparable too the industrialized countries. With the astrology of each member of the Order a Rune is given with spiritual and divine protection formed by the black round table, which uses the Major Arcana. *Black Round Table - A magical blessing, which includes an expression of astrology, runes of Major Arcana are vested members on the Order. Each member of the Order - has an individual astrological pattern (constellation), which gives it the proper divine protection. *Einherjar - heroes who are called to Valhalla over and over again, spending an eternity in non-stop battles, continuing to die and be reborn. The concept of death is not applicable to them and they can not be permanently killed, as long as the the owner of Valhalla is still alive. Die Ewigkeit - a magic formula, created by the God Mercury , which allows you to convert the soul by virtue of this person. *'Ahnenerbe' (Holy Relic). A Holy Relic is a weapon or artifact, which is a concept implemented by the Mercury, the core of which is powered by spiritual techniques. These artifacts have nothing to do with the relics of any religion or spirituality, they are the manifestation of thoughts and feelings of people. No matter what it is, faith, profound hatred or resentment, love, or a curse, if something has a huge amount of concentration in a single object, it eventually will be called one's "holy relic". After binding a contract, the knight of the soul is assimilated with the relic forming the strongest spiritual connection, and it is almost impossible to break. After this, control of the relic is a very complex process, a normal person can not even master the first level of Ewigkeit. **Manipulation of Souls - to absorb the souls of the dead, each absorbed soul increases proportional all of the characteristics of the user. It also allows you to resist or ignore (if the gap is too large in quantity) other abilities. **Spiritual Armor - Apostles Relics are surrounded by a spiritual armor that protects them passively from any impacts. The strength of the armor depends directly on the number of souls. 1000 souls are enough to withstand nuclear attacks without receiving any damage. **Multilevel Damage - attacks from holy relics can be blocked on two planes of existence at the same time, material and spiritual. In addition, the wounds inflicted by relics is not only physical and spiritual trauma, it is conceptual as one can attack the very concept or "idea" of a person's existence (i.e. Machina). Holy Relic users must also possess above average intellect. **ESP - Die Ewigkeit users feel souls at very large distances and see them in different color spectra. **Regeneration - the loss of the body is nothing to the holy relic of the apostle as they can instantly recover the body of the spiritual nature, even if nothing from the body remains. Spiritual wounds of some complexity (ruptured internal organs, severed limbs, crushed head) also heal within hours. As the apostle associated with its relic, can only be killed him by destroying his repository of souls, ie its relic. Levels of Die Ewigkeit *'Assiah' - the first level formula characteristic that indicates that the Holy Relic merged with the soul of the owner. For example, in the case of Ren and his guillotine, it means "the ability to cut things without physical contact." The characteristics of the physical considerably higher than ordinary people, but this type is still very limited in use. *'Yetzirah' - the second level of the formula, allowing one to create a holy relic. Formation also strengthened the Apostle levels super-human levels with at least supersonic speed. **'Pallida Mors' - The Holy Relic of Riza,a Black Mask which reflects all light. ***Manipulation of the dead - Riza is able to control the dead, or to take over control over them from someone else with the same abilities. Her method is almost similar to the Katyn incident. ***Black Mask - an artifact, weared by Tubal Cain, which allows Riza to control him. It is capable of a few seconds to call Tubal Cain controlling his actions and preventing decomposition. In this state, Cain is significantly weakened, but still poses a significant threat to the Apostles using Yetzirah level like Ren or Bey . Tubal Cain himself is like a machine - all his actions are controlled by Riza, thus he is unable to make decisions or react to an attack on his own, but and has no blind spots, as he sees from the eyes of Riza. ****Crescendo - «Orchestra massacre». Relic Cain releases a lot of black lightning, at the same time blinding, stunning and hitting opponents shock. Caused damage enough to kill at once about a hundred people, with even a single lightning can seriously injure the Apostle level Rena Kay or using level Yetzirah. ****Interception Control - If Riza, for some reason, loses direct control over Cain, who has a chance is able to move himself a short time, falls into the berserk status and significantly improves his combat skills and attacking power. Taikyoku / Taiji (Atziluth) - the beginning of all things great (initial) margin, higher principle, the beginning of all beginnings (the principle of covering all potential entities, including space and time, to release the forces of yin and yang. All who have reached Atziluth have Taikyoku. Atziluth is the emanation of the spirit which goes beyond the logical framework, representing a cosmic law, which repaints the reality for themselves, in accordance with the desire of the essence, bypassing any obstacles because Atziluth is primary in relation to any form of existence, revealing a primary light " The Creator Himself accomplishes everything, and everything that happens in it - it's just his actions. " *Atman - Atman is eternal, unchanging spiritual essence, which determines the strength of the spiritual power of the spirit, and thus force him Taikyoku. Only from this indicator it depends on the power of the essence, as the scale of their presentation abilities no matter what no effect. Atman, in principle, can not be adequately captured by the verbal knowledge and logic, it does not work the principle that more complex and powerful in terms of logic might be stronger in reality. *Transcendence - beings who reached Taikyoku are transcendent in relation to any form of existence, Manipulation of information, Transdualnost, Manipulating time as a in itself, regardless of its complexity , all of their limits, it is even more powerful Taikyoku users, as well as the full-unlimited . *Paramount - Taikyoku is the origin of all things and phenomena, so, regardless of the impact created in, tangible, intangible, spiritual, mental, logical, verbal form, nothing can affect them, and how you can not resist their influence, to oppose the law, required to possess an equivalent concept that allows one to enter the playing field with the user Atziluth. *Universe - everyone who has reached Atziluth is walking the universe; atoms, spirits, planets, stars, the concept of existence, non-existence of all this is the all-encompassing divine reality, each of which is Hadou / Gudou god / Legionnaire. a drop of their blood weighs as much as the heavenly bodies. The very size thus does not depend on the physical dimensions , a little to the physical point of view the universe there is a more powerful Atman, will actually be much "deeper and longer" than the creatures, the universe is physically larger to an arbitrary (any) number of times. *Kamunagra - Atziluth Projection. Something like Stand. It embodies the nature of the God, but inside is a different universe. **Puppet Player - Kamunagra of Riza, at this stage is still poorly defined.| Fully defined as Tenma Momiji Kamunagra of Riza Legion Reincarnation - Reinhard and Ren can both capture souls and turn them into lesser gods, increasing the scale of their power to their own level. *Part of a Hadou God - all legionaries are "cells" of Hadou Gods, who exists as souls within his Mandala. In addition, each of them is a lesser deity, and their strength (taikyoku, strength, atman) depends directly on the strength of the deity Hado God and the personal qualities of their souls. Key: Base | Legion Reincarnation Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Kami Sama Series Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 1 Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Visual Novel Characters